Découverte mutuelle
by Janava
Summary: Jane entend Maura au téléphone et la le drame, elle apprend ce que Maura ressent pour elle ! Des haut et des bas, et Dean qui vient tous chambouler comment nos deux héroïnes vont elles s'en sortir ? [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec cette fois-ci une fanfition sur rizzoli and isles. Il y aura probablement du rizzles ! Donc je met M au cas ou ! N'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer MP ou reviews ça me ferais super plaisir ! Qui que vous soyer LOVE ! :)

Chap 1 : Rizzoli and isles

( la fiction commence dans l'appartement de Jane, ou Jane se trouve complètement déboussoler après ce qui vient de se passer chez Maura. Quand c'est écrit en Italique, ce sera les penser de Jane et en gras lorsqu'elle parle avec quelqu'uns)

 _Mais bordel qu'es qui c'est passer, c'est juste pas possible ! Jane, Oublie ça ! Ça ne c'est jamais passer !_

Jane s'assit sur son canapé et pris Jofriday sur ses genoux.

 **Jane : Jo, qu'es ce que j'ai fais... tu peux me le dire ?**

 **Jofriday : ….**

Jane sourit tristement et se remémora la scène passer il y a moins de quelques heures

Flash-back

Jane arriva chez Maura comme tous les soirs, rentra et alla se préparer pour leur soirée entre fille. Elle y trouva Maura entrain de parler au téléphone mais Elle ne réussit à savoir avec qui elle était. Maura n'avait pas encore sentie la présence de Jane alors Jane profita de ces quelques instant pour l'espionner discrètement. Elle remarqua que Maura ne semblait pas être comme d'habitude, plus énerver mais à la fois ayant peur, un mélange ne ressemblant aucunement à notre légiste.

 **Maura : Mais moi je fais quoi maintenant ! Je ne peux pu vivre normal ! Tu vois quand je la vois, je rougis et mon ventre se tord. Quand elle s'approche de moi et que je ne peux la toucher c'est plus qu'une torture !**

 _Whaou, je ne connaissait pas Maura comme ça ! Je me demande ce qui se passe quand même ! Mais de qui elle parle comme ça, elle doit vraiment l'aimer... Jane ! Tu va pas être jalouse ! T'es pas Ga..Gay !_

 **Maura : Je suis désolé d'en parler avec toi mais tu es la seul à qui je peux faire confiance ..**

 ****** : je sais ! Et ne sois pas désolé tu fera toujours parti de ma vie ..**

 **Maura : Sara .. je crois que je suis amoureuse ..**

 **Sara : docteur Isles vous avez une maladie incurable, vous êtes amoureuse ..**

Maura sourit tristement à la blague de son amie

 **Maura : Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui avouer, je suis coincée.**

 **Sara : et si c'était réciproque ?**

 **Maura : ne sois pas stupide ..**

 **Sara : Si tu aime Jane tu dois lui dire ..**

lorsque Jane entendit son nom, elle reçu comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre mais elle ressentit une pointe de satisfaction quelle contrôla très vite.

 _C..Comment, Maura est amoureuse de moi ?! C'est pas possible et pourquoi je suis contente ! Mais non c'est impossible deux filles ensemble pff n'importe quoi !_

 _ **Maura : Je l'aime …**_

Jane sans faire exprès fis tomber son portable par terre.

 **Maura : Jane ! Qu'es ce que tu fais là ?**

 **Jane : Je... Je …**

 _C'est quoi ce sentiment ? Je ne l'avais jamais senti avant, et si jamais Maura plus que je le pensais ?_

Jane courra dehors et démarra en trombe.

 _Et voilà je fuis encore mais ce n'est pas possible on va pas gâcher une si belle amitiés_

Fin du flash-back

Jane entendit frapper à la porte et regarda par le petit trou, elle vu Maura à travers le maquillage ayant couler.

 **Maura : jane je sais que tu es là, il faut qu'on parle de ce que tu as entendu. Je viens aussi te donner ton portable tu la oublier chez moi. **

**Jane : ….**

 **Maura : Jane s'il s'il … s'il te plait.**

Maura pleurait à chaude l'arme et se laisse glisser le long de la part en s'asseyant par terre. Jane aussi pleurait et avait eu le même réflexe que la légiste. Elles se retrouvaient dos à dos une porte les séparant.

1 heure passa pendant laquelle, chacune entendait l'autre pleurer puis du côter de Maura plus aucun son alors Jane ouvrit la porte et découvrit … ( suite au prochain chapitre)

 _Aller y mettez des reviews que je sache ce que vous en penser et aussi comme vous voudriez que l'histoire tourne etc bisous à tous !_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Tous le monde :) voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction !

Caskett71 : oui tu as raison c'est pas long et oui tu as raison aussi pour ce que découvre Jane c'est rien d'extraordinaire mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux j'ai pas trop de talent pour l'écriture donc voilà:)

merci aux autres aussi pour leur reviews

Chapitre 2

Jane ouvrit la porte et découvrit une Maura complètement anéanti, fatiguer et triste sur son paillasson. Ne pouvant pas la laisser là, Jane la pris dans ses bras et la déposa dans son lit où elle la recouvrit d'une couverture. Jane pris un siège et s'essaya près de la légiste, elle l'observa sous toutes ses coutures.

 _Elle est dans un état pas possible, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi._

Jane pleurait à chaude larme, son cœur était anéanti. Elle était partager en un sentiment de peur et être contente. D'un côté avoir entendu Maura parler à son amie Sara lui avait fais découvrir que les sentiments de Jane était plus grand pour la légiste que de l'amitié simple. Jane regarda le visage de Maura. Et dieux qu'il était beau pansa Jane. Elle s'attardait sur les lèvres de son amie, pulpeuse comme il fallait, Jane eu envie de lui sauté dessus, quand un gémissement sortie de la bouche de Maura. Elle avait l'air en plein cauchemar et pouvait se réveiller à tous moment. Jane se leva se prépara et laissa le double des clés sur la cuisine pour Maura. Jane fuit en encore une fois devant ses sentiments à l'encontre de quelqu'un et encore plus quand celle-ci est sa meilleure.

Jane arriva au poste beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, elle avait pleurer en chemin, c'est pourquoi elle alla directement au toilette se recoiffer. Elle arriva à son bureau, la mine dépiter, elle ne c'était jamais sentie aussi triste même après avoir casser avec Casey.

Pensant être la première elle s'assit directement et se pris la tête entre les mains en soupirant.

 **Korsack : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? tu n'a pas l'ai d'aller**

Jane sursauta au son de la voix de son ami

 **Jane : Korsack tu m'a fais peur ! je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas**. Au même moment Frankie rentra dans la pièce des papiers pleins les mains

 **Frankie : Salut ! Faut qu'on descende voir Maura pour des résultats ! Oh Jane qu'esque tu fais là si tôt. Maura et toi êtes venu super tôt dis donc !**

 _Maura est déjà ? Comment va t'ont réagir …_

Le groupe de trois détectives se dirigea donc vers la morgue retrouver leur légiste.

Arriver en bas, Jane pris sa respiration avant de rentrer dans la salle d'autopsie.

 **Maura : bonjour Frankie ! Bonjour Korsack ! oh.. bonjour Jane ..**

Maura baissa la tête évitant tous contact avec la détective, elles eurent le même réflexe, Jane regardait le sol aussi.Korsack et Frankie le remarquèrent directement, quelque chose de louche c'étais installer entre leurs deux amies habituellement toujours proche.

Un homme fis irruption derrière eux.

 **Dean : Bonjour à tous, je vois que vous êtes déjà tous au complet**

 **Jane : qu'est ce que tu fou là !**

 **Korsack : Jane, j'ai voulu te prévenir mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps**

 **Jane : bordel comme si javais besoin en plus de ça de te voir !**

Sur ce Jane sortie de la pièce énerver et claqua la porte . Les trois hommes qui avaient été présent pendant la scène se regardèrent incrédule.

 **Dean : Ba je savais qu'elle pouvait plus trop me voir mais à ce point. Bonjour Maur..**

Maura avait toujours la tête baisser mais on pouvait voir des larmes lui couleur sur les joues

 **Maura : Désolé je peux pas …** Maura partie dans son bureau, ferma la porte à clé et baissa les store.

 **Franckie : Maura attend... Merde mais qu'es qu'elles ont aujourd'hui !**

 **Korsack : je sais pas mais les connaissant ça doit être plutôt grave.**

 **Dean : Bon et si on en revenait à l'enquête ?**

 **Frankie : Femme blesser au avant bras, l'autopsie révèle 6 coup de couteau dans son cœur dont un dans le cœur qui a du provoquer la mort...**

La journée se passa, malgré les esprits tendu. Jane n'adressa la parole à personne et Maura ne sortie pas de son bureau . A la fin de la journée Jane alla prendre sa voiture dans le parking souterrain en arrivant elle trouva Dean l'attendant depuis plus de 10 minutes déterminer à récupérer Jane.

Au même moment Maura surpris la scène mais resta cacher dans le but d'observer ce qu'il allait se passer.

 **Jane : Dean ce n'est vraiment pas la journée pour me faire chier.**

 **Dean : Jane, je sais que tu m'aime encore et moi de même je veux reprendre à zéro avec toi**

Dean s'approcha de Jane et l'embrassa. Maura à la vu de ça commença à pleurer à chaude larme comme elle l'avait fait toute la journée. Mais jane au bout de quelques secondes se retira et envoya Dean valsé avec un coup bien placer.

 **Dean : Jane on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend bordel !**

 **Jane : je ne t'aime plus Dean, je t'ai aimer mais c'est fini**

 **Dean *entrant dans une colère noir* : avoue que tes tomber amoureuse de l'autre salope de médecin !**

 **Jane : comment tu l'appelle espèce de fils de **** ! Oui ta raison ! Je l'aime ok ! Ta compris que si ça ce trouve ce sentiment est enfui en moi depuis des lustres ! Si je pouvais je resterais toute ma vie avec elle !**

 **Dean : espèce de salle gouinasse !**

C'en était trop pour Maura qui sortit de sa cachette et se rua sur Dean, l'envoyant s'étaler sur un mur

 **Maura : laisse la tranquille, sache que si tu le fais pas ne t'attend pas a revoir ton chez toi connard !**

Jane était figer depuis le début. Maura avait envoyer Dean, un colosse entraîner pour les pire criminelle contre le mur, et de plus une injure était sortie de sa bouche. Jane pensa que c'était très sexy mais se ressaisit vite. Maura se retourna regarda Jane dans les yeux puis les baissa et commença à repartir vers sa voiture , rentrer chez elle et probablement continuer à pleurer quand Jane la pris par le poignet obligeant Maura de la regarder dans les yeux.

 **Jane : Merci Maura... Je.. Qu'a tu entendu .. ?**

 **Maura : je suis là depuis le début.**

 **Jane : oh.. eu ..**

 **Maura : t'inquiète pas j'ai compris que tu lui a dis ça juste pour qu'il parte ..**

Maura enleva son poignet des mains de Jane et partit.

 **Jane : Maura ! Non ..**

Trop tard Maura était déjà partie, Jane fit de même avant que Dean ne se réveille.

Arriver à son appartement, Jane n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir que Franckie toquait à la porte un pack de bière à la main. Jane lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer, elle n'était pas d'humeur à envoyer quelqu'un balader. Franckie parut d'ailleurs surpris et alla s asseoir au comptoir invitant Jane à s'installer en face de lui.

 **Franckie : Bon Jane, qu'es ce qui ce passe entre toi et Maura ! L'une n'a pas parler de la journée contrairement à d'habitude et l'autre c'est complètement enfermer dans son bureau toute la journée.**

 **Jane : Maura c'est enfermer toute la journée dans son bureau ?**

Quand Maura à des problèmes, elle se saoule au travail, ce n'était donc pas une réaction habituelle, Jane pensa que Maura devait vraiment être au fond du trou, et tous cela était à cause d'elle.

 **Jane : * pleurant * Ce ne sont pas tes affaires …**

Franckie voyant Jane pleurer que très rarement, la dernière fois quand justement Maura avait failli mourir, Pris la main de Jane dans les siennes.

 **Franckie : Janie, tu es ma sœur !**

 **Jane : * pleurant de plus en plus, pris une gorgée de bière * j'ai fais une connerie, je crois ..**

 **Franckie : Laquelle ? Tu peux tous le dire ! On a pas tous hériter de Ma' * dit t-il en essayant de la faire sourire en vain***

 **Jane : J'ai … J'ai surpris Maura parler au téléphone avec une autre fille lui disant qu'elle m'aimait ..**

 **Franckie : oui mais ça on le sait tous qu'elle t'aime**

 **Jane : non tu ne comprend pas, qu'elle m'aime en amour...**

 **Franckie : oui c'est ce que j'ai dis . Attend ! Merde Jane tu l'avait pas vu ?**

 **Jane * ouvrant grand les yeux* : comment ça je ne l'ai pas vu ?!**

 **Franckie : Jane, mais ça ce vois à des kilomètre qu'elle t'aime et que toi au fond de toi tu l'aime aussi, n'ai je pas raison ?**

 **Jane : Franckie .. elle croit que c'est loin d'être réciproque. Alors que je l'aime tellement..**

 **Franckie : va y !**

 **Jane : maintenant ?**

 **Franckie : oui !**

 **Jane : j'y vais**

Sur ce elle pris son blouson, les clés de voiture et partie en trombe. ( la suite au prochain chapitre )

 _N'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews que je sache vos avis, et on m'a fait une remarque sur le fais que ce sois court c'est que j'ai peur que la fin n'arrive trop vite et que ça ne me fasse que deux chapitre .. Love à tous !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les reviews et aussi pour toutes les fautes que vous pouvez voir au long de mes chapitre, c'est que j'ai des problème d'orthographe et que je n'arrive pas à les corriger moi-même, même si j'essaye. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour que le style d'écriture ne fasse pas trop débutant mais bon voilà ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et voilà :)_

Chapitre 3 (Attention Rated M )

Sur ce elle pris son blouson, les clés de voiture et partie en trombe. Jane venait enfin de ce rendre compte de tous ce qui lui manquait dans la vie, Maura.

Notre policière déboula dans la rue de notre légiste, et couru jusqu'à la porte essouffler, elle attendit de reprendre son souffle avant de toquer.

Quand elle fut en état, un sentiment de peur mêler à son manque de confiance en elle accentua son mal-être.

Elle attendit quelques secondes sans aucunes réponses et refrappa à la porte, elle entendit d'abord des bruits de talon et vu la porte s'ouvrir. Jane se retrouva en face, d'une Maura mais n'étant pas elle même.  
Maura tenait dans sa main droite une bouteille de vodka, son maquillage avait couler et baver, ses cheveux complètement ébouriffer, enfin bref une Maura n'en étant pas une.

(pour vraiment bien comprendre imaginer Maura ivre, toujours avec les mêmes mimique mais beaucoup plus direct et avec la voix qui traduisait son état)

« -Maura : Comme-ci j'avais besoin de te voir toi ! **ronchonna t'elle**

-Jane : Maura ?! Mais qu'es qui ta pris … tu es dans un de ces état ! **Dis t-elle choquée**

-Maura : Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?! Tu es sérieuse quand tu pose cette question ! **Cria t'elle mais Jane voyant quelques personne s'arrêter rentra de force dans le salon accompagner de Maura**

-Jane : Maura … Justement... Je... **Commença Jane peu sûr d'elle**

-Maura : tais-toi je t'en pris ne dis rien ! **Implora Maura »**

Sur ces dernière paroles, Maura c'était assis et avait exploser en sanglots, des spasmes lui parcourant le corps. Jane vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la pris dans les bras, elle sentit d'ailleurs à petit sursaut de surprise parcourant le corps de Maura. Cette étreinte parût d'apaiser la légiste quelques seconde puis repris de plus belle. Elle arriva à se calmer seulement au bouts de plusieurs minutes.

« - Maura : écoute, oui je t'aime, imaginer ma vie sans toi m'est impossible. Quand je te vois je veux juste passer le reste de ma vie avec toi ! Et si ce n'est pas réciproque ! Je peux refouler mes sentiments pour toi. Et rester meilleure amie avec toi ! Tous ce qui m'importe c'est de passer ma vie avec toi quelques que sois notre relation. »

De longue minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Jane ne réussise à articuler un seul mot.

« - Jane : Maura, je t'aime moi aussi … »

Ne voyant aucune réaction de Maura, elle se pencha et vu qu'elle s'était endormie après tous ces événements.

Jane se leva et pris Maura dans ses bras, la ramenant au première étage dans sa chambre, elle la déposa sur le lit, c'est la qu'elle remarque que la légiste lui avait pris un bout de son t-shirt en otage et ne voulant pas la réveiller Jane s'allongea en face d'elle, pensant qu'elle le lâcherait bien à un moment ou l'autre.

 _Me retrouver à quelques centimètre d'elle, c'est magique. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle ! Un nez parfait, une bouche parfaite... un visage parfait. Elle est si mignonne quand elle dort .._

Un bruit tira Jane de ses rêveries, elle regarda Maura, qui était justement entrain de la regarder. Les deux femmes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, un désir s'installant entre elles.

Jane s'approcha des lèvres de Maura lentement et timidement, quand la légiste impatiente pris la bouche de Jane entre ses lèvres et l'embrassa tous d'abord doucement puis au fur et à mesure langoureusement. Jane se laissa emporter pour ce qu'il semblait être le paradis. Les lèvres de Maura étaient douce et fine à la fois.

Plus les baisés étaient passionner, plus le désir brûlait leur corps, les deux femmes se rapprochaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Jane se rende compte que Maura était au dessus d'elle.

Elle eu d'ailleurs un mouvement de recule qui alarma Maura.

« - Maura : tu veux arrêter ? »

Jane pour seul réponse, ne pu que hocher la tête de gauche à droite pour dire non, elle était plus qu'exciter et sentait que son entre-jambe n'attendait que Maura.

Alors après ce court instant d'arrêt, elles reprirent à l'unisson. Maura fit le premier pas et enleva le t-shirt à Jane, puis enleva le sien. Jane pouvait sentir la peau de Maura contre la sienne, Maura continua dans son élan et déboutonna le jean à Jane, pendant qu'avec son autre main enlevais son jogging. Maura commença à être de plus en plus précise dans ses gestes et descendit sa bouche le long de son visage (à Jane) et continua dans son coup, Jane gémit ce qui fit sourire Maura.

Maura enleva son soutien-gorge ainsi que celui de son amante, et l'embrassa, mordilla et lécha les mamelons de Jane devenant de plus en plus dur. Jane criait de plus en plus fort.

« -Jane : Maur...Maur..Maura ! **Gémit-elle**

-Maura : Va y dis moi ce que tu veux ! **Demanda t-elle**

-Jane : Hmmm.. tu sais très bien ! **Ronchonna t-elle**

-Maura : Dit le !

-Jane : Bordel baise moi !

-Maura : ba voilà ! »

Sur ce Maura descendit de plus en plus bas jusqu'au moment ou elle écarta les jambes à Jane, déjà mouillés et lui embrassa les cuisses

« - Jane : Maura je t'en prie ! **dit-elle impatiente** »

Maura n'attendit pas une deuxième fois et pris entre ses lèvres le clitoris à Jane , tous en le léchant Maura s'entait Jane s'approcher de plus en plus de l'orgasme. Elle posa son pouce sur le clitoris et continua sa pression tous en revenant vers sa policière pour l'embrasser . Jane au bord de l'explosion gémit un « entre » et Maura qui compris, entra deux doigts en Jane et ondula ses hanches sur son amante qui ayant un orgasme criait dans toute la pièce le prénom de Maura.

Maura elle était occuper à mordre les téton de Jane.

Quand les deux furent calmer, elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

« - Jane : C'était .. j'ai jamais senti ça !

-Maura : je suis assez douée ! **Plaisanta t-elle**

-Jane : tu es une pro oui ! **Ria t-elle** »

Jane baissa les yeux vers la poitrine de Maura et l'observa, limite en salivant.

« -Maura : je te dérange pas j'espère ! **Dis t-elle un sourire au coin de l'œil**

-Jane : désolé je peux pas me contenir j'ai trop envie .. »

Sur ses dernières paroles, Jane se jeta sur Maura et pris le contrôle cette fois-ci. Elle se cala sur les hanches de Maura et tous en ondulant pris en otages ses seins.

Maura mouillait déjà et gémissait de plaisir. Jane peut sur d'elle mis ses doigts en Maura et fit pareil qu'elle lui avait fait quelques minutes avant. Jane y trouva un certain plaisir ce qui à eu pour « conséquence » que les deux femmes eurent un orgasme en même temps.

Après qu'elles se soient une bonne fois pour toute arrêter. Jane s'étala sur le lit avec Maura sur le ventre la tête poser sur la poitrine de Jane et la jambe droite entre les jambes de l'autre femme.

Maura regarda son amante qui avait l'air pensante.

« - Maura : à quoi tu pense ?

-Jane : je … »

Jane pleura et enfoui sa tête sous l'oreiller, Maura jeta l'oreiller et pris le menton de Jane entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« -Maura : si tu pense que c'était une bêtise, on peut faire comme si de rien était mais je ne pense pas que s'en était une ..

-Jane : non c'est pas ça c'est que je suis pas prête pour le dire à tous le monde

-Maura : dire quoi

-Jane : ba pour nous deux.. enfin si tu veux qu'on soit ensemble

-Maura ( éclatant de joie) : bien sur que je veux c'est mon plus grand rêve ! On ne va pas leur dire maintenant t'inquiète pas ! »

Jane hocha la tête et embrassa Maura sur le bout du nez et s'endormit dans ses bras. Le lendemain matin Maura se réveilla seul dans ton lit avec un seul mot poser sur son chevet : « désolé »

Petit suspense de merde mdr , sois Jane ne pouvait pas supporter et c'est encore une fois enfui sois autre a vous n'imaginez et de me faire part de vos pensées, pour les fautes je vous jure avoir relu.


	4. Chapter 4

Donc merci encore pour vos reviews ça me fais très plaisir même si beaucoup me font la remarque des fautes, j'essaye de faire de moins en moins de fautes mais je n'y arrive pas toujours. C'est pourquoi je m'excuse d'avance pour les prochaine fautes même si je fais de mon mieux.

Chapitre 4

Jane hocha la tête et embrassa Maura sur le bout du nez et s'endormit dans ses bras. Le lendemain matin Maura se réveilla seul dans son lit avec un seul mot poser sur sa table de chevet : « désolé » y était inscrit.

Elle se doucha, se servit un café et partie rejoindre son équipe à la morgue ayant un corps venant juste d'arriver. En quelques minutes la légiste arriva dans son bureau et pris place près de sa table d'autopsie, elle pu constater quelques égratignures mais qui restaient toutes très superficiel ne permettant pas de causer la mort d'un être humain. Elle releva la tête sur le point de demander à Suzie de faire des examens plus pousser dans les hémoglobines. Maura s'arrêta de penser quelques seconde et repensa au mot de Jane qui l'inquiétait beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour être dignement concentrer sur son travaille alors elle soupira et replongea la tête sur son homme caucasien à la peau blanchâtre.

Vers la fin de la matinée, Maura sursauta de surprise en voyant Korsac, Franckie et Dean rentrer dans le labo.

Dean paraissait mal en point, un œil en piteux état. Maura ne put s'empêcher de jeter :

 **Maura** : Vous m'avez l'air en bien piteux état agent ! ( _Dit elle accompagner d'un grand sourire moqueur_ )

L'agent en question ne lui répondit qu'avec un grognement puis enchaîna :

 **Dean** : Et vous, pas trop mal dormi j'imagine que vous avez dut bien vous amuser non parce que moi rien qu'en pensant à ça .. ( _d'un air pervers_ )

Maura ne pu se contenir et s'avança vers lui le giflant d'une puissance inconnu à elle même

 **Maura :** Espèce de la merdeux ! ( _Cria t-elle les yeux noir de colère_ )

 **Korsak** : Vous êtes pas bien vous deux ? Et merde Dean déjà ce matin vous vous êtes frapper dessus avec Jane ! ( _Cria t-il d'un ton sévère_ )

 **Maura** : Jane est là ?!

 **Dean** : ouais elle est là l'autre gui.. ( _Maura se jeta sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse finir et lui mit un coup de poing mais ne pu correctement l'effectuer ayant été retenu par Franckie_ )

 **Maura** : Elle va bien ?!

 **Franckie** : elle est à l'infirmerie, son arcade sourcilière c'est ouverte ( _Dit il en regardant Dean dans les yeux le regard tueur_ )

 **Maura** : fils de pute ( _elle réussit à sa dégager et lui donner un coup dans l'entre jambes et partie en courant rejoindre Jane_ )

 **Korsack** : je sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous trois mais sache que y a même pas quelques seconde de réflexion, si tu leur fais encore du mal ne tient pas sur nous pour que l'on les empêche de te frapper ! ( _lui dit il calmement)_

Maura courus dans les couloirs voulant rejoindre Jane le plus vite possible, comment Dean avait t-il pu toucher à sa Jane pensa telle. Quand elle arriva devant l'infirmerie, elle vut Jane assis sur le lit entrain de se faire recoudre le sourcil l'air en colère.

 **Maura** : (soupirant ) Jane …

 **Jane** : Maura ? Je .. non t'inquiète c'est rien je me le suis fait sans faire exprès

 **Maura** : Rizzoli ne me ment pas ! Je sais que tu t'es battu avec Dean !

 **Jane** : Il te traitait de tous les noms .. j'ai pas supporter ! Attend comment tu sais !?

 **Maura** : Je le sais car je me suis battu avec aussi

 **L'infirmière** : Décidément il a pas l'air commode ce Dean, Dr Isles votre main ..

Maura descendit son regard vers sa main droite et remarqua qu'effectivement les phalange était un peu en sang et qu'elle avait augmenter de volume. L'infirmière soupirant alla lui chercher un sac de glace l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Jane et les laissa le temps de se reposer.

 **Maura** : Jane .. Ce matin ton mot

 **Jane** : Oh oui je suis désolé, on ma appeler très tôt et j'ai pas réussi à me rendormir alors plutôt que de te réveiller j'ai préférer courir jusqu'au poste .

 **Maura** : J'ai cru que tu pensais que c'était une erreur nous deux …

 **Jane** : je ne pense pas ! Tu le pense toi ?!

 **Maura** : calme toi ! Non pas du tous ( ria t-elle s'approchant doucement du visage et embrassant chastement Jane )

Franckie rentra à se moment là sans prévenir et surpris les deux amante s'embrasser.

 **Franckie** : oups pardon je dérange (dit t'il en repartant )

 **Jane :** Franckie merde reviens ! Tu peux pas frapper !

 **Maura** : (Paniquer vu qu'elle ne sait pas les sentiments des deux femmes ) c'est pas ce que tu pense !

 **Jane** : Maura … t'inquiète pas il le sait

 **Maura** : hein ?!

 **Jane** : grâce à lui j'ai eu le courage de venir te parler au lieu de me bourrer ..

 **Maura** : merci …

 **Franckie** : de rien (dit il en souriant) Bon c'est pas tous mais on à une enquête mais vu votre état Cavanaught me dit de vous dire que vous avez une journée de repos.

 **Jane** : Mais ! Je vais bien !

 **Maura** : vient on va aller chez moi se reposer un peu ça nous fera du bien.

Sur ce, la blonde pris Jane par la main et l'emmena dans sa voiture après être passer dans son bureau récupérer ses affaires. Le chemin se fit en silence Les deux femmes main dans la main.

Jane fut la première à sortir de voiture et ouvrit la porte de la maison rentra et alla se chercher une bière dans le frigo de son amante. Maura se rapprocha de la brune sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le regard rempli de désir, elle posa sa main droite sur son cou et décrivit de son pousse des cercles. Jane frémissant à se contact se retourna vers elle et pris Maura dans ses bras.

 **Jane** : Maura .. je suis désolé pour tous ce qu'il s'est passer avec Dean ..

 **Maura** : c'est rien ..

 **Jane** : va te reposer vu que tu as dis a Franckie que tu étais fatiguer, tu devrais t'allonger ( l'embrassa sur son front)

 **Maura** : humhum (toussota telle)

Maura commençait à se remuer sur elle même et se grattais le haut de la poitrine, Jane le fit remarquer.

 **Jane** : Maura Isles ne me dites pas que ce sont vos plaques rouges qui reviennent !

 **Maura** : mais Jane …

 **Jane** : à qui à tu menti ?

 **Maura** : Franckie... à vrais dire je ne suis pas fatiguer, je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi … au lit..

 **Jane** : (éclatant de rire) tu as menti pour que l'on puisse coucher ?

 **Maura** : Jane ! (devenant rouge par un sentiment de gêne ) oui je mourrais d'envie …

Jane se rua sur les lèvres de Maura, la blonde ouvrit presque directement sa bouche laissant le passage possible pour la langue de Jane. Elles gémissaient de plaisir toutes les deux à chaque rapprochement. Le lieutenant déboutonna le chemisier à son amante et découvrit chaque millimètre possible du buste de Maura.

Maura fit pareille et enleva d'un seul geste rapide et précis le t-shirt de Jane, les laissant toutes les deux en soutien gorge. Elles se regardèrent avec envie jusqu'à ce que Jane pris Maura dans les bras et la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa, augmentant le désir. Jane monta les escaliers tenant Maura toujours dans ses bras pendants que la blonde suçotait le coup de celle qui la portait.

Jane laissa Maura descendre de ses bras et se fut surprise quand la blonde la poussa sur le lit, se mettant à califourchon sur Jane. Elles firent l'amour toute la nuit pratiquement jusqu'à ce que les bras de Morphée les appellent.

 _Voilà ! n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews m'envoyer des messages en privé ce que vous voulez et me dire ce que vous en pensez tous ça bisous à tous !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos encouragements et tous ça c'est très gentil et encourageant car j'avoue en ce moment j'ai du mal à écrire enfin bref voilà voilà ! des bisous !_

Chapitre 5

Elles firent l'amour toute la nuit pratiquement jusqu'à ce que les bras de Morphée les appellent.

Le lendemain matin c'est un rayon de soleil qui ayant réussi à pénétrer dans la pièce, les réveilla d'un profond sommeil. Jane se tourna vers Maura et la blonde fit de même et elle se regardèrent un temps sans un mot juste en se s'observant, le désir montant au creux de leurs reins. Jane avança avec élégance sa main dans les cheveux de Maura, les caressants du bout des doigt, créant des frissons chez la Blonde ravit de la tendresse dont faisait preuve Jane . Jusqu'à ce que Jane eu un sursaut de surprise.

 **Jane :** Mais il fait jour !

 **Maura :** Bravo Jane ! (Dit telle avec un sourire moqueur)

 **Jane :** Maura qu'elle heure est il (s'enquit elle de lui demander, Maura eu un temps de réaction et lâcha un « fais chier » devant Jane )

 **Jane :** Langage ! Tu vois ce que ça fais quand tu me le dit !

 **Maura :** Il est 13 h et mon portable affiche 4 appels en absence !

 **Jane :** Okay douche toi moi je vais préparer du café !

 **Maura :** d'accord

Sur son « d'accord » Jane courra à la cuisine et Maura se prépara à toute vitesse manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Elles furent sur la route 20 minutes après, temps record pour Maura qui finissait de boutonner son chemisier et de mettre ses chaussures. Quand nos deux héroïnes arrivèrent près du poste Jane embrassa Maura rapidement sans que personne ne puisse les voir, mais le sentiment qu'elle ressentait pour la légiste avait été trop grand pour qu'elle ne se retienne de cette tendre attention dont Jane voulait faire preuve à chaque respiration de son amante. Jane se gara à sa place et toutes deux marchèrent à vive allure ne laissant paraître leur gène vu le retard considérable qu'elles avaient.

Jane en arrivant à son bureau fit tous son possible pour ne pas que l'on ne l'a remarque, Korsack lui lança un regard interrogateur puis fut interrompu par leur chef.

 **Cavagnauh :** Je suis ravi que vous soyez tous là j'ai à vous parler !

Korsack regarda encore une fois vers Jane met cette fois ci avec un soupçon de « je t'ai couvert alors ta intérêt à me donner une excuse valable. » Oui, ces yeux reflétaient vraiment ça !

De son côté Maura se dirigea directement dans son bureau et enfila sa blouse. Son assistant lui lança lui aussi son regard interrogateur mais Maura étant la chef ne fut pas obliger de rendre de compte mais s'excusa quand même par politesse. Nos deux femmes se mirent chacune de leur côté au travail et essayèrent tant bien que mal de rattraper leur retard. Heureuse de leur nouvelle relation qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas vraiment entièrement identifier comme ensemble ou autre, ce qui dérangeait un temps soit peu Maura, habitué à toujours tous avoir de précis et de bien défini dans sa vie.

Dean serait là encore un moment avec eux d'après ce qu'avait pu laisser entendre le Cavagnauh mais elles avaient réfléchies toutes les deux de leurs côté mais avait trouver la même conclusion, que Dean était là mais que l'une comme l'autre aimait trop sont âme sœur pour qu'il ne gâche tous. Elles décidèrent alors de ne pas s'occuper de lui et de laisser couler les insultes. Si elles continuaient à se battre avec lui, alors tous le monde commencerait à vraiment se poser des questions où même allaient recevoir un blâme ou je ne sais qu'elles autres conneries qui pouvaient leur tomber dessus .

Journée de Jane

La journée fut fatigante, Jane du aller perquisitionner une maison à l'autre bout de Boston et dût courir après un suspect, juste avant de se jeter dessus le plaquant à terre. Elle enchaîna avec un interrogatoire ne révélant rien de très intéressant rendant Jane encore plus désespérer.

A la pause déjeuner Maura n'avait pas voulu aller manger alors ce fut à son tour qu'elle dut subir un interrogatoire de Korsack sur le pourquoi de son retard. Ils s'assirent sur une table loin d'Angela par simple habitude puis pendant qu'elle savourait un sandwich Korsack la regarda droit dans les yeux et attendit qu'elle parle, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire à cette discussion.

 **Korsack :** Alors tu as quoi à me dire qui vaille l'excuse ?

 **Jane :** pourquoi l'excuse ?

 **Korsack :** je t'ai couvert ! Sache je le ferrait tous les jours si il le fallait mais je veut avoir en contre partie une bonne excuse !

 **Jane :** (réfléchissant à grande vitesse ) je ne me sentait pas bien ..

 **Korsack :** Jane Clémentine Rizzoli ne se sentait pas bien ? C'est une première !

 **Jane :** Arrête de dire Clémentine tu veux que quelqu'un de nous entende ? Et oui j'ai vomis à plusieurs reprises et j'avais de la fièvre ! Mais je vais beaucoup mieux ce n'était que cette nuit et ce matin ne t'inquiète pas !

 **Korsack :** Bon d'accord, c'est marrant je trouve qu'il y a un truc qui a changer

 **Jane :** comment ça ? Mentalement ?

 **Korsack :** non ! Plutôt physiquement je sais pas trop.

 **Jane :** Peut être un nouveau t-shirt enfin ils se ressemblent tous.

Ils continuèrent manger en parlant de tous et de rien, Korsack savait que quelque chose avait changer mais quoi, c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui Jane avait l'air plus souriante que d'habitude mais ça n'étais pas ça. Après le midi, ils reprirent leur journée.

Journée de Maura

Dans la salle d'autopsie, la journée n'avait pas été de tous repos non plus. Cela faisait une semaine que l'enquête de Jane ramait et Maura n'arrivait pas à lui trouver d'autre élément l'aidant. Quand elle arriva au travail après le regard interrogateur de son assistant, la légiste avait trouver un corps enfin un semblant de corps en décomposition de puis plusieurs semaines, reposant sur sa table.

Elle s'occupa de lui dans les règles de l'art mais une odeur épouvantable émanait de lui, Maura ne fut pas déranger au début jusqu'à ce que un policier ne vienne et vomisse sur le sol qui venait d'être laver hier soir. Après avoir éponger, elle dût ausculter le policier en état de choque et ayant de forte envie de vomir. Ça n'arrangeait en rien Maura étant moins à l'aise avec les humains, c'est pourquoi elle avait décider d'être médecin légiste, les corps, eux au moins ne peuvent juger. La journée se passa au ralentit mais sans d'autres encombres.

 _(On revient au deux en même temps :) )_

Vers la fin de la journée, les inspecteurs descendirent à la morgue pour le rapport journalier de Maura. Lorsque Dean, Korsack ainsi que Jane entrèrent Maura eu un sourire aux lèvres destinée à son amante et essaya de se rapprocher le plus proche possible d'elle.

Dean le remarqua et savait que quelque chose se tramais mais ne pouvant pas confirmer ses soupçons attendit sans se faire remarquer. Jane s'approcha également de Maura et elle se placèrent à côté de la table où se trouvait le corps, toujours à côté.

Korsack observa la legiste de long en large et remarqua un changement chez elle aussi :

 **Korsack :** Maura, toi aussi quelques chose à changer.

Jane et Maura se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur le stresse montant en elles. Elles se séparèrent de plusieurs centimètres.

 **Korsack** : Ça y est je sais ! J'aurais du le remarquer avant !

 **Jane :** C'est pas ce que tu crois !

 **Dean :** Bien sûr que si !

 **Jane :** Ta gueule toi, si tu ne veux pas que je te défonce encore une fois !

 **Dean :** tu voulais garder ça secret encore longtemps ?! ( Il se rapprocha des deux femmes, Jane se plaçant devant Maura, par réflexe de protection )

 **Korsack :** Vous avez échanger vos montres !

 **Dean , Maura et Jane :** Comment ?

 **Jane :** De quoi tu parle ?

 **Korsack :** vos montres, Jane à celle de Maura et vice versa !

Les deux femmes regardèrent leurs poignets et effectivement elles avaient inter-changer leurs montres probablement dans la panique de ce matin. Maura rougis, elle se souvenu quand elle l'avait enlevé et c'était en pleine action avec la brune. La légiste commença à l'enlever quand Jane le lui en empêcha discrètement.

 **Jane :** Oui, j'adore la montre à Maura et je voulais l'essayer quelques heures mais Maura ne voulant pas rester sans montre à pris la mienne.

 **Korsack :** D'accord

 **Dean :** N'importe quoi !

 **Jane :** ne commence pas à me chauffer !

 **Korsack :** De quoi tu parle Dean ?

 **Jane :** bon on à assez embêter Maura, on devrait retourner d'où on vient on à beaucoup de retard.

La brune pris Korsack par l'avant manche de son manteau sans faire attention si Dean les suivaient.

Il était effectivement rester devant la légiste, impassible. Maura essaya de passer mais fut retenu par son bras. Les yeux noir de Dean montraient bien ses sentiments.

 **Dean :** Reste loin d'elle !

 **Maura :** De quoi tu parles ?

 **Dean** : fais pas l'ignorante, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

 **Maura** : Non , j'en suis désolé

 **Dean** : Ne t'approche pas de Ma Jane

 **Maura** : il n'y à rien entre Jane et moi ! Je l'aime c'est vrai mais je ne veux pas sortir avec elle ( la blonde ne sachant pas mentir commençait à sentir ses plaques rouge revenir)

 **Dean** : Tu ne va pas t'en tirer comme ça, tu n'en sortira pas vivante !

 **Maura** : ne dis pas de telles choses.

Maura, effrayer de plus en plus par le comportement suspect de Dean essaya de s'enfuir mais L'homme la retourna et la plaqua contre la table d'autopsie, lui mit les menottes et de quoi l'empêcher de parler.

Quelques heures plus tard ( Jane)

 **Jane** (au téléphone) : Ma' ? Es ce que Maura est chez elle ?

 **Amanda** : non je pensais qu'elle était avec toi, elle n'était pas au travail. Tu ne sais pas où elle est ?

 **Jane** : Non ….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _Maura_

La lumière l'aveugla, l'empêchant d'ouvrir plus grand les yeux. Elle réessaya quelques minutes plus tard et les ouvrit progressivement, lorsque ses yeux furent enfin adapter à la lumière, elle pu analyser l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Une salle poussiéreuse où elle se trouvait, au milieu attacher fermement par des sangles sur une chaise, les idées encore brumeuse, elle réussit à se rappeler les événements de la veille.

*Flash-back*

Dean la fit taire avec de nombreux coups et l'avait par la suite assommé pour après pouvoir la faire sortir par la porte de secours de la morgue où la voiture de l'agresseur attendait son corps.

* Fin Flash-back *

C'est tous ce que Maura pouvait se rappeler pour l'instant, la blonde avait perdu connaissance après un énième coup que Dean lui avait donné dans le coffre.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à reprendre ses esprit une violente douleur s'abattu sur ses côtes suivi d'une autre à la tête. Maura laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et de peur, lorsqu'elle vit tous le sang sur ses affaires.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, la porte d'entrée de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement, Dean apparût un sourire au lèvres, il s'approcha doucement vers la blonde sans prononcé un seul mot et Maura tétaniser ne put rien dire elle aussi. La légiste réussit tous de même à planter un regard noir droit dans les yeux de Dean, ce qui eu pour conséquence d'agrandir le rictus qu'avait l'agresseur.

Dean, s'approchant dangereusement de Maura ne put s'empêcher de cracher sa remarque qu'il attendait de rappliquer depuis qu'il était rentrer dans la pièce.

 **Dean** : Tu n'a pas trop mal j'espère !

 **Ma ura** : Rien, je n'ai pas mal du tous !

 **Dean** : ne fait pas semblant je t'ai entendu gémir _! ( sur ces dernières paroles, il gifla Maura de toutes ses forces)_

 **Maura** : ta rien dans les bras ! j'ai rien _senti ( lança t-elle, essayant de paraître le plus naturel et sur d'elle possible)_

Dean énervé au plus haut point envoya son poing dans le nez de la légiste qui ne pu retenir un cri de douleur sortir de ses lèvres ensanglanter. L'homme ria sans gène et cria victoire. Il libéra la femme et l'assomma encore une fois tous en la jetant vers le matelas poser à la va vite sur le sol. Maura perdit encore une fois connaissance

Jane

Jane ne put joindre Maura de toute la soirée et commençais à s'inquiéter de son absence. Sa nuit avait été agité et râla en entendant son réveil sonner, elle lui assena son poing, le rendant muet probablement à jamais. Elle chercha son portable probablement cacher dans les couvertures du lit et vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas d'appel manquer ou de message provenant de son amante. Jane se leva et s'obligea à se préparer malgré le manque de courage. Elle prit une longue douche prenant son temps vu que le samedi était souvent un jour assez calme à boston, elle laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son corps et ses muscles encore endolori par la nui agitée qu'elle avait subi. Soudain la sonnerie de son téléphone la tira de ses rêveries et espérant que ce sois Maura qui l'appel, Jane se précipita vers son portable sans faire attention à l'eau dégoulinante de son corps, elle ne prit pas la peine de se sécher ou même se se vêtir d'un peignoir. Manquant de glisser à plusieurs reprises dans le couloir, la brune se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit et décrocha dans la seconde qui suivis.

 **Jane** : Maura ! ( cria t-elle )

 **Angela** : Non c'est ta mère

 **Jane** : Oh .. Ma' c'est toi … (quelque peu déçu)

 **Angela** : Merci moi aussi ça me ais plaisir de t'entendre ( dit elle sur un ton de reproche à l'égard de son ainée)

 **Jane** : Ma' … c'est pas contre toi mais je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de Maura.

 **Angela** : Mais bon sang laisse la faire sa vie c'est une grande fille ! Elle est peut être avec un homme ..

 **Jane** : (essayant de cacher du mieu qu'elle puisse la gêne qu'elle ressentait, répondit) oui peut être...

 **Angela** : ne t'inquiète pas trop pour elle je sais que vous êtes comme les doigts d'une main mais c'est une femme très intelligente.

 **Jane** : Oui je sais Ma', je m'inquiète c'est tous … Bon je te laisse ! Je t'aime !

Jane soupira aux remarques que sa mère avait faites, elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie grandir en elle. Peut être la mère de famille avait raison et Maura s'était en aller avec une autre personne qu'elle. Jane laissa échapper une larme de ses yeux mais se ressaisie ne voulant pas paraître faible. Elle alla se servir un café tous en s'habillant et partit faire son jogging matinal comme à son habitude. Quand elle rentra à son appartement, elle trouva une jolie carte accrocher près de la poignée de sa porte d'entrée où y était inscrit

« tu t'inquiète ? », cela ne ressemblant en rien à Maura, Jane prise de panique essaya tous d'abord de se calmer puis décida d'aller au travailler malgré son habitude d'attendre que Korsack l'appel pour venir. Elle décrocha soigneusement la carte de sa porte avec des gants de protection la mis dans une enveloppe pour les indices puis après s'être confortablement installer pour regarder la carte elle lu ce qu'il y était inscrit, « le jeu commence » après avoir lu ça mainte fois ne comprenant pas la signification elle se mis en tenu de travaille. Jane pris la décision de ne pas avertir ses collègues pour l'instant et de faire sa propre petite enquête auprès de ses collègues voulant être sur de ne pas les avertir pour rien.

Quand elle arriva à son bureau, elle trouva le deuxième policier Rizzoli , entrain d'écrire ce qui ressemblait à un rapport avec l'air très concentrer. Jane ne se gêna pas à le déconcentrer et toussota afin de signaler sa présence.

 **Franckie** : Oh Jane ! Je ne t'avait pas vu arriver !

 **Jane** : Pas grave ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Maura se matin ?

 **Franckie** : Non, le matin elle va directement à la morgue et ne vient nous rejoindre seulement après que tu ne sois arriver (dit il fessant un clin d'œil à sa sœur )

 **Jane** : Franckie ! Sois plus sérieux ! Bon ba je vais la voir de suite à plus !

 **Franckie** (déjà replonger son son dossier ) : humm

Jane se dirigea vers la morgue à toute vitesse vers les ascenseurs et pris le premier lui tombant sous la main. Elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton du sous sol étant la morgue. Elle aperçut Suzie, l'assistante de Maura travaillant dans le laboratoire, il ne fallu pas un mot échanger entre elles pour comprendre ce que la flic cherchait enfin plutôt qui. Suzie hocha les épaules, elle aussi commençait à s'inquiéter pour son idole . Jane entra dans le bureau de la légiste sans prendre la peine de frapper comme son habitude et se rendit vite qu'il était vide, pas de Maura en vu à son plus grand désespoir. Un détail attira l'attention de Jane, une enveloppe déposer soigneusement sur le bureau où il était inscrit « pour Jane ». La brune ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture de son amie comprit que ça n'indiquait rien de bon. Par réflexe, elle sortit ses gants, les enfila et pris avec douceur la lettre qu'elle ouvrit avec grande curiosité. Elle y trouva à l'intérieur une photo de Maura ainsi qu'un mouchoir tacheté d'un liquide rouge, sans faire de conclusion trop vite comme lui avait appris sa petite amie, elle ne voulu pas croire à du sang dans un premier lieu. Jane demanda à Suzie, en essayant de paraître le plus normal possible, d'analyser les taches rouges et de trouver à quoi ou qui il appartenait sans donner plus d'informations ne voulant pas l'inquiéter d'avantage.

Elle remonta à son bureau, essayant de travailler le mieux qu'elle puisse. La matinée fut longue et éprouvante. Alors que Korsack parlait avec Jane en compagnie de sandwichs comme repas, Suzie déboula et lança un regard interrogateur à la policière. Jane s'excusa auprès de son ami et s'éclipsa de la cafétéria. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la chercheuse et l'emmena à l'abri des regard indiscret.

 **Suzie** : Pourquoi m'avez vous donner un mouchoir avec le sang du Docteur Isles dessus ?

 **Jane** : Et merde (Jane lança son poing contre le mur manquant de se faire mal, Suzie étant toujours discrète elle comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas poser de questions)

 **Suzie** : Je vous laisse les résultats si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis en bas !

 **Jane** : merci beaucoup , je ne sais pas comment te remercier …

Jane retourna à sa place et pris la décision d'en parler avec son ami Korsack

 **Jane** : Korsack, il y a un truc qui m'inquiète

 **Korsack** : oui je sais , ça se voit, dis moi tous

 **Jane** : d'accord mais vu que je ne sais pas encore les détailles, je peux en parler avec mon vieille ami plutôt qu'au policier que tu es ?

 **Korsack** : oui ! Bon va dis moi !

 **Jane** : je crois que Maura est dans la merde.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous aimerez ce prochain chapitre ! Mettez des reviews ce serait cool que je sache ce que vous pensez car au dernier chapitre j'en ai eu littéralement aucune donc si l'histoire ne vous plaît pas n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaires et me dire ce qui vous dérange peut être je pourrait y remédier si dans le cas contraire ba juste pour me dire comment m'améliorer :) 3**

Chapitre 7

Après une longue discussion sur les raisons de la peur de Jane à l'égard de Maura, Korsack à proposer un certains plan d'attaque qui ne parût pas déplaire à notre policière brune.

Tous d'abord Jane devait se montrer effrayer par l'absence de sa meilleure amie, ce qui en soit n'était pas trop compliquer pour elle et aussi attendre tous en étant attentive aux différents indices que l'on pouvaient trouver à tous moment.

Même si les deux enquêteurs n'ont aucun indice sur l'agresseur, Jane, elle savait déjà que Dean était le responsable de tous ce « bordel ».

Korsack ne sachant as encore la relations entre ses deux amies, Jane devait être très prudente sur les indices, malgré le fait qu'elle sache qu'il faudra bien l'avouer à sa famille ainsi qu'à son collègue qui en faisait parti intégrante.

Étant l'heure de reprendre le cour de la journée, Jane se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour aller à son bureau. Elle y retrouva un homme, un bon mètre quatre vingt, qui la regarda tous d'abord de haut en bas puis ayant comme un déclic, tous en sortant de l'ascenseur donna précipitamment un paquet à la brune, qui elle parti au quart du tour essayer en vain de le rattraper, étant beaucoup plus grand et parti plus tôt elle ne réussis pas à le rattraper assez vite.

Jane revenue à son bureau et alla prévenir Korsack de ce qui venait de se passer. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans une salle a part prenant un café tous en s'installant autour d'une table.

Jane passa le paquet, qui lui avait été donner quelques minutes auparavant, au milieu de la table.

Ils l regardèrent sans bouger d'un air interdit puis la brune vaincu par l'impatience, ce jeta sur la boite et l'ouvrit prestement. Elle y trouva un portable jetable avec une clé USB, pus en observant attentivement, elle réussit à retrouver un bout de papier plier plusieurs fois sur lui même, où y était écris plusieurs phrases.

N 'étant pas sur de vouloir découvrirent ce que le message renfermait, Jane regarda son collège et lui donner, ce dernier l'accepta et le déplia sur toute sa capacité et tout en clarifiant sa voix commença la lecture du message.

 **Korsack :** Le message dit, Ma chère Jane, si je ne peux être avec toi pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre en aurait le droit et c'est signé de .. _(Jane le coupa et répondu)_

 **Jane :** Dean ….

 **Korsack :** oh tu le savais ?

 **Jane :** j'avais quelques soupçons il était devenu très violent c'est temps ci, c'est qu'un fils de ****

 **Korsack :** c'était donc ça vos disputes, tu lui a dis non or lui voulait un oui...

 **Jane :** On peut dire ça comme ça ..

 **Korsack :** Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Maura elle n'est pas une menace …

 **Jane :** hum bref regardant les autres éléments le temps presse.

Jane prit le téléphone et le tripota nerveusement, regardant du coin de l'œil la clé USB posé sur la table non loin, comme par hasard, d'un ordinateur. Korsack prit son siège, le mis à côté de sa partenaire et tourna l'ordi vers eux tous en allumant.

Il prit la Clé USB la branchant et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir plusieurs fichiers vidéo.

Comprenant tous les deux ce qu'il pouvait bien s'y trouver l'enqueteur proposa à Jane de la laisser seul pour plus d'intimité mais elle déclina l'invitation, pensant que Korssack était un grand atout pour observer des indices et que la simple vu de Maura Battu, lui faisait tourner de l'œil à cause de la colère.

Jane ouvrit les premières vidéo , toutes duraient 2 min et rien ne s'y passait, Jane devenait de plus en plus livide au fur et à mesure que sa légiste ne bougeait pas . Peut être était-elle tellement blesser qu'elle n'avait pas supporter ses blessures ? C'était la pire des hypothèses mais celle qui revenait sans arrêt. Au bout de la cinquième vidéo la bonde bougea enfin et se réveilla, Jane découvrit l'altercation avec Dean, le courage dont son amante avait fait preuve et la gifle, ce qui fit sortir Jane de ses gong .

Ils avancèrent dans les vidéo et avec grand soulagement , Dean avait laisser Maura tranquille pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, l'enquêtrice perdant patience demanda à Korsack de mettre en avance rapide les images inutile. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de porte les fasses sursauté.

Dean s'avança vers la chaise de Maura tourna autour jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole à la plus grande surprise de nos deux enquêteurs. La légiste semblait s'être endormi.

Maura tenait, bon enfin elle essayait d'y arriver. L'agresseur, lui, semblait devenir de plus en plus agressif et ce qu'il fit laissa les deux agents sans voix, choquer et Jane en larme, essayant tous de même de rester discrète pour ne pas se sentir faible auprès de son ami et collègue.

 ***Flash- back de Maura***

Dean entra dans la pièce peut éclairer ,Maura s'était rassit sur sa chaises, et n'ayant pu beaucoup de force Commençait à sombrer dans son sommeil mais ne voulant pas s'endormir, résista le plus longtemps qui elle put. Elle entendit son agresseur rapprocher d'elle mais ne le regarda pas, il commença à tourner autour d'elle, la blonde sut qu'elle n'allait pas passer un bon moment.

 **Dean :** Bon, j'ai réfléchi et je vais essayer d'être gentil

 **Maura :** ouais, va y essaie donc ! _(dit elle avec ironie et heureusement pour elle Dean de le releva pas)_

 **Dean :** Je te laisse le choix, sois tu laisse tomber Jane et tu restera en vie, soit tu t'accroche à elle et je te tuerais.

 **Maura :** C'est vraiment gentil de ta part ( _cracha t-elle, Dean n'ayant pas apprécier le ton employer gifla Maura plus fort que la dernière fois)_ C'est fou tu aime vraiment gifler j'ai l'impression !

 **Dean :** Et toi, où est passer la Maura de bonne famille polie et surtout bizarre ?

 **Maura :** Jamais je ne te laisserais Jane !

 **Dean :** c'est ton choix , je vais devoir te tuer alors..

 **Maura** : tu n'a pas peur de la prison, les flics ne sont pas beaucoup apprécier et encore moins du FBI

 **Dean** : J'ai plus rien à perdre ! _(cria t-il)_

Dean souleva Maura par les cheveux, ne lésinant pas à tirer dessus au passage. Il lui assomma plusieurs coups dans le ventre puis sur la tête, elle n'arrivait plus à tenir debout sans se maintenir grâce au dossier de sa chaise. Dean la jeta sur le matelas telle un chiffon, il se mit à califourchon sur elle, pris ses poignets qu'il plaça au dessus de sa tête. La blonde pouvait sentir la virilité de Dean, la dégouttant profondément et sachant ce qu'il allait probablement faire lui fit au plus haut point peur. Il commença à bouger ses hanches se frottant contre-elle, n'essayant pas de cacher ses gémissement. Puis se releva et lui lança, sa virilité toujours lever

 **Dean** : Je ne serrais pas là pendant près d'une journée mais quand je reviendrais, je te violerais puis te tuerait

Il partit claquant la porte derrière lui. Maura relâcha ses muscles crisper et fut parsemer de spasmes pendant u moment puis éclata en sanglot et supplia à haute voix comme si elle savait la présence de la caméra.

 **Maura** : Jane s'il te plaît vient … _(supplia t-elle )_

 ***Fin flash back** *

Jane n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer silencieusement à chaude larme. Korsack prit la main de son amie fidèle et lui pressa gentiment.

 **Jane** : Il faut la retrouver et maintenant _(dit elle dans un souffle)_

 **Korsack** : tu ne veux pas continuer les vidéos ?

 **Jane** : on ne trouvera rien, donne le dont à Frost

 **Korsack** : tu es sur de vouloir que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que toi qui les regarde _( dit il peut rassurer de la réaction de Jane )_

 **Jane** : je ne sais pas, je veux juste la retrouver !

 **Korsack** : Bien , je vais les lui donner.

Il se leva et pris l'ordinateur puis l'emmena sur le bureau de Frost , lui demandant de se mettre à l'abri des regard et de ne dire aucun mot à personne de ce qu'il s'y passe a part à lui même.

Jane resta quelques instant s seul dans la petite salle et frappa de son poing la table avec toute la haine qu'elle avait envers son sallot d'ex.

Elle ne décolla pas de l'ordinateur cherchant et ressassant tous les indices qu'elle put manquer. Jusqu'à ce que Korsack déboula de nulle part en criant

 **Korsack** : Où est Jane !

 **Jane** : Calme toi je suis là !

 **Korsack** : vient avec moi, je vais t'expliquer en chemin ! ( Jane se leva pris ses affaires et alla rejoindre son ami à toute vitesse vu l'expression qu'il abordait)

 **Jane** : Alors ?

 **Korsack** : Maura, savait qu'elle était filmé et la utiliser pour nous aider, après s'être remis de ce qu'on a vu tous à l'heure elle à commencer à aller de part en part de la pièce où elle se trouve et disait à voix haute tous ce qu'elle pouvait trouver, on à présent un certains nombre d'indices mais il faut maintenant les interpréter, c'est pour ça qu'on à besoin de toi ! Et surtout, _(il essaya de le dire le plus calmement)_ Dean ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. _(Jane ne répondit pas mais baissa toute fois la tête s'efforçant de ravaler ses larmes)_

Jane regarda la vidéo en questions à plusieurs reprises marquant tous ce que Maura disait, après avoir réussi à capter tous les paroles de sa bien aimé, Elle les énonça à voix haute les uns après les autres. Puis une lueur d'espoir traversa ses prunelles et s'exclama :

Jane : Je sais où elle est ! Sur les quais, elle avait acheter un local pour pouvoirs y déposer des meubles mais elle le laissa à l'abandon !

Les trois enquêteurs, heureux de leur trouvaille, prirent leurs affaires et coururent dans une voiture afin d'y arriver le plus vite possible.

Arriver sur le lieu, Jane attendit à peine que la voiture ne s'arrêter et courra vers le bâtiment où se trouvait la cave à sa légiste et arriver devant la porte, pris une seconde afin de souffler et se préparer à ce qu'elle pouvait découvrirent, mais des cris la sortie de sa léthargie, elle enfonça la porte et se retrouva face à la scène des plus atroce qu'il puisse être après la mort.

Maura était à même le sol à moitié nu, Dean au dessus d'elle, le sexe dehors près à la violé comme il l'avait prévenu quelques heures avant. Jane n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde et tira dans l'épaule du violeur qui tomba au sol à cause du choque. Frost et Korsack arrivèrent avec les ambulancier qui se précipitèrent sur Maura. Jane, tellement énerver dégoutter envers Dean, s'avança à grand pas vers l'ancien flics et lui donna de nombreux coups dans l'abdomen jusqu'à ce que ses coéquipier ne vienne la séparer. Ils arrêtèrent le fou et partirent avec, Quand elle se retourna Maura avait déjà disparu avec les ambulanciers. Elle sortit en trombe voulant la rattraper mais tomba nez à nez avec une ruelle vide. Elle courra et pris la voiture tandis que ses coéquipier rentrèrent avec les renforts qu'ils avaient appeler.

Lorsque La brune arriva à l'hôpital, elle courra le plus vite possible à l'accueil après avoir demander où elle se trouvait, elle se dirigea au troisième étage mais lors-quelle approcha de la porte, le moment tant attendu depuis des heures, un médecin lui barra la porte fermement, l'empêchant formellement de passer.

 **Jane** : laisser moi passer il faut que je la vois

 **Médecin** : Elle ne veut voir personne, elle nous la dit le plus sincèrement possible et refuse d'être toucher par nos médecins, n'étant pas de la famille je ne peux rien vous dire, vous pourrez la voir à sa sortie ou quand elle vous contactera.

Jane tapa sur le mur , partie en courant prête à courir un marathon tant son énervement était élever.

 ***3 jours plus tard** *

Jane assise sur son bureau, n'avait plus sourit depuis la scène à l'hôpital, personne n'arrivait à la faire sourire. A treize heure Angela était venu rejoindre le groupe d'enquêteur avec Franckie et essayait tant bien que mal de la faire parler.

 **Angela** : Chérie …

 **Jane** : elle ne ma toujours pas appeler, je suis sur qu'elle m'en veut.

 **Angéla** : voyons ne dis pas de béti... _( la mère s'arrêta de parler quand elle aperçut une femme blonde rentrer timidement dans le bureau les yeux baisser au sol de honte)_

 **Maura** : Bonjour , je suis désolé, Jane je voulait pas que tu croie ça je voulait juste que tu ne me voie pas ainsi... _(Jane ne bougea pas figer à son siège)_

Je suis tellement déso..

 _( Maura fut couper par une paire de lèvres tendre se posant sur les siennes, elle fut d'abord surprise et ayant du mal avec les rapports physique depuis l'agression sursauta dans un premier temps mais se laissa aller après tous c'était Jane, la femme qu'elle aimait tant. Jane posa son front sur celui de Maura et la regardant dans les yeux)_

 **Jane** : je t'aime … tu ma tellement moquer

 **Maura** : je t'aime aussi _( le monde autour d'elle avait litéralement disparu, plus rien ne pouvait les séparer jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement ce fit entendre, Jane avait oublier la présence de ses amies et se retourna les yeux pattèrent, le visage rouge. Maura lui prit la main lui donnant du courage)_

 **Jane** : oui .. euh Maura et …

 **Korsack** : tu me dois 50 euros Frost

 **Frost** : c'est à 6 mois près roo !

 **Korsack** : je m'en fou t'avait dis au bout de deux ans et moi deux ans et demi c'est moi qui gagne !

 **Jane** : vous saviez ?

 **Tous en cœur :** y a que vous qui ne le saviez pas !

Jane pris Maura dans ses bras l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête, sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite à présent.

 **Voilà la fiction est fini car j'avais plus aucune idées j'espère que toute fois la fin va être apprécier, je vous supplie de me laisser des reviews que je sache ce que vous en pensez ce serait super ! Bisous et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction !**


End file.
